The present invention relates to a device for generating electrical energy. More particularly, it relates to a device for generating electrical energy which enables atmospheric air to be supplied efficiently to an oxygen electrode, which efficiently vaporizes off the water yielded and which has superior waterproof characteristics.
Until now, fossil fuels, such as gasoline or light oil, have been used extensively not only as an energy source for automobiles, but also as an energy source for power generation. Through the use of these fossil fuels, mankind could enjoy such benefits as drastically improved quality of life or industrial development. On the other hand, the earth is imperiled by a serious risk of environmental destruction. Moreover, the resources of fossil fuel tend to be depleted such that difficulties are feared to be met as to a stable supply of fossil fuel over a long term.
Recently, hydrogen is attracting attention as an energy source which is to take the place of the fossil fuel. Hydrogen is contained in water and exists abundantly on the earth, while a large amount of chemical energy is contained per unit weight therein. Moreover, when used as an energy source, hydrogen does not yield obnoxious materials or gases tending to produce global warming. For these reasons, hydrogen is attracting significant attention as being an energy source which is to take the place of fossil fuel and which is clean and plentiful in supply.
Recently, studies and developments in electrical energy generating devices, capable of taking electrical energy from hydrogen energy, are going on briskly, such that expectations are made for application of the electrical energy generating device to large-scale power generation or on-site self-generation, or as a power source for automobiles.
A device for taking electrical energy from hydrogen energy includes a hydrogen electrode, fed with a hydrogen gas, an oxygen electrode, fed with oxygen, and a proton conductor film for transmitting protons formed on the hydrogen electrode to the oxygen electrode. Hydrogen gas fed to the hydrogen electrode is dissociated by a catalyst action into protons and electrons. The electrons are absorbed by a hydrogen electrode while the protons are transported to the oxygen electrode through the proton conductor film. The electrons absorbed in the oxygen electrode are migrated through a load to the oxygen electrode. On the other hand, oxygen fed to the oxygen electrode is combined by the catalyst action with the protons and electrons migrated from the hydrogen electrode to yield water. The electrical energy generating device is constructed so that an electromotive force is generated in this manner across the hydrogen and oxygen electrodes to cause the current to flow through a load.
Since the electrical energy generating device is designed so that oxygen in atmospheric air is supplied to the oxygen electrode to generate the electrical energy, it is mandatory that the device be constructed so as to supply oxygen in atmospheric air to the oxygen electrode. The electrons absorbed by the hydrogen electrode are transported through the load to the oxygen electrode. The oxygen supplied to the oxygen electrode is combined with protons and electrons transported from the hydrogen electrode to yield water. The electrical energy generating device is designed in this manner so that the electromotive force is generated across the hydrogen and oxygen electrodes to cause the current to flow through the load.
Since the electrical energy generating device is constructed so as to supply oxygen in atmosphere to the oxygen electrode to generate the electrical energy, it is mandatory that the device be so constructed as to supply oxygen contained in atmosphere to the oxygen electrode. Also, if oxygen becomes affixed to the oxygen electrode, the efficiency of generation of the electrical energy is lowered. It is therefore essential that the device be constructed so as to vaporize yielded water off efficiently.
On the other hand, if the electrical energy generating device is immersed in water, the electrical energy device may be destroyed due to shorting. Thus, the electrical energy generating device is required to be of a structure having superior waterproof characteristics.